


Rebirth

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the universe fire awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Original prompt by modestroad (LJ): X-Men, Jean Grey, rebirth

At the end of the universe fire awaits.

It burns hot and furious against her skin.

The fire of creation, flames that extend on as far as they eye can see.

Further.

It surrounds her, binds her, weaves it's way through her body and soul.

It breathes life into her and she feeds it.

In one singular moment, the fire envelopes her and burns so brightly it outshines the brightest stars in the sky.

Just as quickly it dissipates.

And Jean Grey opens her eyes.


End file.
